Drinking You Away
by Nature9000
Summary: Jonah and Valerie are remembered after a vicious fight between Sam and Freddie occurs, will they follow the same path as Jonah and Valerie or will things be different? R&R. I'm sure you'll like it, but I won't know unless you tell me.


Drinking You Away

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I don't own the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley

A/N: You know the song, I just mentioned it in the disclaimer. The tragedy part of the story is _not_ Sam and Freddie. In fact it's a paring that you don't see to often in the iCarly area.

-WHEN SOULMATES SEPARATE, WHAT HAPPENS?-

Carly, Freddie and Sam all sat in the living room, staring blankly at the wall. Another argument happened between Freddie and Sam, it was the same as it ever was, but something was different. Something was pulling at their heartstrings; Carly sighed and slowly shook her head. "What happened?" Carly asked with a sorrowful voice. "What happened?"

"Were we at fault?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, we didn't have any control over it," Freddie stated. "They…just went on their own accord."

"But still, what was it?" Carly asked quietly. They heard a clicking noise; Spencer had turned on the radio. Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley began playing. Freddie and Sam slowly sang with it.

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._

"You lying bastard!" Valerie exclaimed as she ripped a picture apart and shoved them into Jonah's face. Jonah stepped back as Valerie let bitter hot tears run down her face. "You goddamn asshole!"

"Hold on Valerie, you don't understand!" Jonah exclaimed.

"I do understand, I thought we had something special, you jerk!" Valerie shoved Jonah into a wall. "I thought you honestly loved me!"

"I do! I do love you baby, and only you."

"Then why? Why the hell did I find out you were cheating on me with that girl from iCarly and then you wanted to cheat on her with Carly! You're a bastard!"

"Wait, I was wrong, I didn't know what I was thinking!"

"I went away for what, a few measly weeks? That's it, we're through!" Valerie sobbed and ran out the door, leaving Jonah to his own misery.

_She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough you get her off his mind._

"Jonah you bastard!" Freddie exclaimed as he slammed Jonah against the wall. "How the hell could you do that to Sam!"

"Sam?" Jonah asked in a drunken stupor. "What do you mean? I care for Valerie and only…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and resisted the urge to punch Jonah.

"Valerie?" Freddie released Jonah and let him sink to the floor. "Dude, you can't keep getting drunk like this…"

"You're wrong! It will help me forget her! It will help me cope!" Freddie frowned and watched as Jonah took another swig from the bottle of whiskey and passed out on the floor.

"Damn it…what's going on with you? Can it be that hard to move on?"

_Until the night_

"Valerie, I still love you," Jonah said as he lay in his bed. He brought the whiskey bottle to his lips and guzzled it down. "Valerie…you…you're the only girl for me." Jonah gazed up at the ceiling and saw a vision of Valerie's face. "I was wrong, I don't know what got into my head. You were gone for weeks and I was using Sam to get to Carly, but…Carly looked so much like you, I know that's no excuse."

Jonah got up from the bed and pulled out a piece of paper. He took another swig from the bottle of whiskey. "So she had the same beautiful brown hair flowing down your back, same luscious, chocolate eyes and you always are on my mind. Valerie, I just can't take this much longer."

Jonah walked to his parents' bedroom and staggered over to their coffee table. He opened the drawer and pulled out the large black object. He then staggered to his bed and fell onto it. He sat up and took another drink of the whiskey, he then pulled out a pen and wrote on the paper.

"Oh, Valerie…if only you knew just how much I care for you." Jonah stood up and walked to the edge of his bed, he faced forward and looked at the bottle of whiskey in his hand, it was gone. "Gone…it's all gone…everything is gone!" Jonah threw the bottle into the wall and brought up the gun. Soon his vision turned red and then black as his knees fell onto the bed and he fell forward.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

Valerie walked through the halls of Jonah's house, ready to forgive him. She realized she needed him and wanted to come to a better understanding. Carly, Sam and Freddie chose to go with her, why? It was for moral support. They opened Jonah's bedroom door and their eyes grew wide.

"Jonah!" Valerie exclaimed. "No, Jonah! No!" Sam placed her hand on Valerie's shoulder and sighed. 

_We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby."_

_La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
_  
At the Funeral, everyone stood near Jonah's grave, Valerie was dressed in black and staring at the grave with an emotionless face. Sam and Carly glanced over at Valerie, no tears whatsoever were shed from her eyes. Valerie slowly turned around and walked away without saying a word. Spencer and Freddie turned to watch as she walked away.

"She doesn't care?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems that way," Freddie said quietly.

"I saw her dancing the night away at a party the other day," Carly stated in a low whisper. "Just a day after we found him, she looked like she was having so much fun." Sam and Freddie glanced at each other with solemn looks in their faces. They then looked forward at the diminishing figure of Valerie.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

"Valerie, come on!" Sam exclaimed. "Why are you always at these lowlife parties?"

"It's the best thing to do," Valerie said with a light laugh. Sam raised her eyebrow and grabbed Valerie's shoulders.

"Valerie, you're drunk!"

"No I'm not!" Valerie's eyes shifted and Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Yes you are, I can smell it on your breath!"

"You're imagining things, I am far from being drunk." Sam stared at Valerie in disbelief, she shook her head and walked away. Valerie smirked and walked back to a group of boys, she started shaking her hips and the boys began to dry hump her. After the quick dance, Valerie walked back to the bar and jumped it. "Oh yeah, party!" Valerie took a bottle of whiskey and tilted her head back, she held the bottle above her mouth and let the liquid run into her mouth and over her chin and drip down her neck. 

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,  
Until the night._

"Jonah…what is this pain in my side?" Valerie asked as she stumbled into her bedroom. "Jonah, I'm sorry I said those things to you, I loved you." Valerie brought a whiskey bottle to her lips and drank. "To you, Jonah, my beloved man!"

Valerie stumbled to her desk and placed her hand to her forehead, her entire body was aching. She opened the drawer and found a picture of Jonah. "What I would give to see your smiling face once more." Valerie let the tears flow, they dripped down her chin and landed on the picture. She then dropped the bottle of whiskey and it shattered on the floor. "Crap."

"I love you Jonah," Valerie said as she tore her underwear from her drawer. Underneath it all laid a silver weapon, her hand tightened on the picture as she picked up the gun. "Jonah..."

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

"I don't know, I just feel it's necessary to say something to her," Carly said as she dragged her two friends to Valerie's door. "I mean she's out there drinking her life away."

"Well it's not like we need to come here," Sam said with a groan.

"Sure we do," Freddie said quietly.

"Oh come on! Must you always side with Carly for crying out loud?" Sam crossed her arms and sighed. "Damn, you're such a stupid…oh forget it tech geek." Sam pushed open Valerie's door and didn't notice the hurt look on Freddie's face. The three walked through the halls of Valerie's home, her parents were obviously still at work, but they didn't know why the door was open.

"Do you smell something?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I smell something? It smells like…gunpowder!" Freddie exclaimed. He burst through Valerie's bedroom door and the group stared in shock at her body lying on the bed, in her hand was a picture of Jonah.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la..._

The song ended and the three teens sat on the couch in silence once more, tears in their eyes. "What were we just doing?" Freddie asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Sam said with a shaky voice.

"You two were having a horrible and scary fight," Spencer said as he walked into the room. "There was yelling, anger, and so much more, I thought someone was going to die in here."

"Death…I could never kill Freddie," Sam said quietly.

"I would never hurt Sam," Freddie said as he slowly turned to gaze at Sam. "I love her too much."

"Now I remember what we were fighting about…"

"That's right," Carly said with a nod. "Freddie confessed his feelings and you blew up at him."

"He caught me by surprise. I always thought…"

"That I loved Carly?" Freddie asked as he slowly stood up. He took Sam's hand and pulled her up. "No, that's wrong, I really always loved you. To think that me saying this had you threatening to leave iCarly for good."

"It was pent up jealousy, I didn't know if you would wind up being unfaithful to me."

"Never would I be unfaithful to you."

"All guys choose Carly over me."

"No, I love you and only you."

"I'm so sorry.." Sam fell into Freddie's arms and he wrapped them around her as she buried her head into his chest. "Freddie, I don't ever want to fight again…I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of winding up like them?" Sam thought of Jonah and Valerie, she slowly nodded her head and Freddie rubbed Sam's back . "No, it should never come to that, because I know that I will never do anything to hurt you. An occasional argument will happen, in everything, it happens. However never will I be unfaithful."

"I won't ever leave you, Freddie. I don't want to sing that lullaby."

"I know what you mean." Freddie placed his finger under Sam's chin and smiled softly. "It will not happen to us. I love you Sam, for now, forever, for always." Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and sighed."

"And I love you Freddie Benson." Freddie brought his lips down to embrace Sam's lips. Jonah's spirit stepped out from behind Freddie and Valerie's stepped from behind Sam and smiled.

"Finally, I've found you," Jonah said quietly. "Is this where you've been hiding, behind her shadow?"

"I don't know, maybe," Valerie said quietly. Jonah held his arms out and Valerie fell into his arms.

"Stay with me this time?"

"Yes." Jonah and Valerie brought their lips together in a deep kiss. Carly looked over and saw the two spirits vanish, she looked back to Sam and Freddie who were deep in the kiss, abd she smiled softly at them.

"Stay together," Carly said quietly. "Two soul mates should always stay together."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you thought. I originally planned to have it be Sam and Freddie, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to them.


End file.
